swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Trooper
Death troopers were an elite variant of the Galactic Empire's Stormtroopers. They served as protective details and bodyguards for important Imperial officers and members of the Tarkin Initiative, as well as being used as special-mission experts. They wore black suits of armor and specialized helmets that scrambled verbal communications. Death troopers were trained in unarmed combat, heavy weapons, and sniping. Specializing in commando missions, the troopers were experts at covering their tracks, leaving little evidence of their missions. The earliest known deployment of the death troopers was in 13 BBYwhen they served Director Orson Krennic on his mission to find and capture Galen Erso. They would continue to protect the director until his death on Scarif at the start of the Galactic Civil War. Another death trooper squad served with the forces of Grand Admiral Thrawn during his campaign against the early Rebel Alliance and participated in the Battle of Atollon. A squad of death troopers was also deployed to a freighter to protect a large kyber crystal en route to the Tonnis sector to eventually be transported and used for the primary weapon system of the Death Star. During the Ghost crew mission to Lothal, a death trooper tried to capture the crew leading the pursuit. History Death troopers were named after a legendary Advanced Weapons Research project to revive necrotic tissue, which resulted in the creation of uncontrollable Undead Troopers. In 13 BBY, a squad of death troopers accompanied Director Krennic to Lah'mu. There, they took Galen Erso to complete his work on the Death Star. One of the troopers killed Erso's wife, Lyra, and the squad attempted to find his daughter Jyn Erso, with no success. Early Rebellion During the early days of the Rebel Alliance, another squad of death troopers served under the command of the Seventh Fleet's commander, Grand Admiral Thrawn. They assisted Thrawn in capturing former ISB agent Kallus, following the latter's discovery as a Rebel spy, and held him during the Battle of Atollon. In the latter part of the battle, the squad accompanied Thrawn to Chopper Base to capture senior Rebel officers such as General Jan Dodonna and Captain Hera Syndulla. However, the Rebels were able to make their escape when a mystical force being called the Bendu attacked both the Imperial and Rebel forces. On Thrawn's orders, the death troopers concentrated their fire at Bendu, wounding him and sending him crashing to the ground. In 1 BBY, a squad under Commander DT-F16 accompanied a kyber crystal shipment and several technicians aboard Freighter 2716. After departing from Faos Station, DT-F16 and her squad came under attack by Partisans' leader Saw Gerrera, Spectres Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. DT-F16, her squad and other troopers were then left behind by the Spectres and were destroyed, along with Captain Slavin's Star Destroyer when the kyber crystal they were escorting exploded. A death trooper, DT-L21, was stationed at Jhothal. There, he commanded stormtroopers when they discovered that the Spectres had returned. He, his Probe droids and troopers then searched the sewers for the Spectres, to no avail. The death troopers then accompanied Grand Admiral Thrawn and Governor Pryce to the Imperial airfield to watch a test flight of the new TIE/D Defender Elite. When Bridger revealed himself, the death troopers were ordered by Thrawn to secure the TIE/D Defender. However, they lost when Wren stole the fighter. One year later, death troopers would continue to escort Krennic during the Death Star's initial testing stage at Jedha and during his trip to Eadu. Krennic would later deploy his Death trooper squad during the Battle of Scarif when they fought against Rebel ground forces that had managed to infiltrate the planet. They managed to annihilate the remnants of the Rebel strike team. However, the entire squad was killed by Baze Malbus and Cassian Andor shortly before Krennic's death. Training :"It's the trooper you don't see that will get you." :―Cassian Andor Death troopers were elite stormtroopers in the Galactic Empire's military. Stormtrooper candidates who excelled at their training were reassigned to the advanced death trooper camp on Scarif. They were required to exceed traditional stormtrooper standards, including height and weight, and had to meet certain ideological standards. The candidates were also subjected to a battery of physical tests and classified surgical enhancements, making them "beyond human". Additionally, death troopers had to complete more rigorous training than standard stormtroopers, including training in exotic environments. They were mostly assigned to small groups, with each trooper specializing in a specific skill set. Shortly before the Battle of Scarif, General Sotorus Ramda requested to be returned two platoons of death troopers, as the training camp on Scarif needed more instructors. Ramda preferred veteran death troopers with body augmentations at v1.01 or earlier. Equipment Death troopers were equipped with armor that was much more advanced than standard stormtrooper armor. The helmet had a number of advanced sensor and targeting systems to give them total situational awareness of combat areas, enemies and allies. These various upgrades to the helmet systems included a Neuro-Saav macromotion monitor, multi-frequency targeting and acquisition sensors and image-intensifying active pulse emitters. Their armor was also covered by a spray polymer called reflec, which warped electromagnetic signals commonly found in sensor arrays. This made death troopers well suited for stealth operations. Death troopers were equipped with a variety of weapons depending on their specialities including the SE-14r light repeating blasters, E-11Ds, DLT-19D heavy blaster rifles, and C-25 fragmentation grenades. RPG D6 Stats Imperial Death Trooper: All stats 2D except for: DEXTERITY 3D+2, Blaster 5D+2, (s)Blaster: Blaster Rifle 7D+2, (s)Blaster: Light Repeating Blaster Pistol 7D, Dodge 5D+1, Grenade 4D+2, Melee Combat 4D+2, KNOWLEDGE 2D+2, Intimidation 4D, Survival 3D+2, Tactics 3D+1, Communications 3D, Perception 2D+2, Search 3D+2, Sneak 4D, STRENGTH 4D+1, Brawling 4D+2, Armor Repair 2D+2, Blaster Repair 2D+2, Demolitions 3D+2. Move: 10. Character Points: 5. Special Abilities: Squad Tactics: Due to their advanced unit training, Death Trooper squads do not need to make a command roll to combine actions while in combat. Loyal: Due to the indoctrination and training that Death Troopers receive, they cannot be bribed, blackmailed, or seduced to act against the Galactic Empire or Imperial personnel, allies or their mission with any degree of ease. Equipment: Storm Mark 3.5 Combat Armor (See stats below), E11D Blaster Rifle (5D+2), SE-14r Repeating Blaster Pistol (4D+2), thermal detonator (10D), three C-25 fragmentation grenades (6D). Death Trooper Armor Standard Armor: +2D to resist physical damage, +1D to resist energy damage. *Integrated Neuro-Saav marcomotion monitor: +1D to Search for moving targets. *Multi-frequency Targeting and Acquisition Sensors: +1D to Blaster skill. *Image-Intensifying, Active Pulse Emitters: No lowlight or Smoke cover penalties. *Reflec base coating: Add two difficulty levels to sensor scans attempting to detect and +2D to sneak under lowlight conditions. *ComSec Comlink: Scrambles all external communications to interfere with overheard inter-squad communications. +1D to Intimidation. *Climate Control Bodyglove: Allows for operation in warm, mild, and cold environments without penalty. *Utility belt containing high-tension wire, grappling hooks, spare blaster power packs, ion flares, concentrated rations, spare comlink, water packs, 2 medpacs. Notes Special Thanks to "Oliver Queen", René Pratte, and Erik Pearsall at the SW Google+ Community for the initial stats and basis for the Death Trooper stats. Category:Factions Category:Agents of the Empire